


[podfic] Here Has Her Soul Known Silence

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, Megillat Ester | Book of Esther
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I, Female Character of Color, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jewish Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Esther wanders in the palace gardens of Shushan and feels another presence beside her.
Relationships: Ester | Esther & Vashti
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[podfic] Here Has Her Soul Known Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here Has Her Soul Known Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989148) by [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka). 



> Thank you to Zdenka for recording permission and to all the folks who made this project happen! 
> 
> For an auditory aperitif, listen to the poem ["In the Gardens of Shushan"](http://digital.library.upenn.edu/women/pickthall/pinions/pinions.html#shushan) by Marjorie Pickthall in its [musical setting](https://youtu.be/jBhjv3iUUzk) by Sheldon Rose.
> 
> There are various midrashim around this megillah; this story takes as its canon the ones where Vashti is executed, not simply banished. The Babylonian rabbis really just hated her for no good reason, so here's one in the eye for all them.

Title: [Here Has Her Soul Known Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989148)  
Length: 2:47 (4 MB MP3)

[Mediafire DL Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6m9ielac4im89tf/%255BMegillat_Esther%255D_Here_Has_Her_Soul_Known_Silence.mp3/file) | [Paraka Productions Streaming Link](https://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/CCPAI/%5bMegillat%20Esther%5d%20Here%20Has%20Her%20Soul%20Known%20Silence.mp3)


End file.
